Darkness
by RaevanDawn
Summary: The enemies are making plans, the LEP are in shock and then something ELSE happens...their day just keeps getting better and better...
1. The Dream

_darkness…_

_darkness… _

_Surrounding her.._

_she cannot get out… _

_no hope… _

_she gasps for air…_

_her air is running out…_

_but she welcomes death…_

_after what has happened…_

_who has done this to her?_

_his name rests on the tip of her tongue…_

_but she cannot name it…_

_his face is a now just a blur in her mind…_

_but she hates him…_

_hates him…_

_hates him…_

_hates him…_

_he has done this to her…_

_he is insane…_

_no…_

_**they** are insane…_

_wait, who are **they?**_

_then she screams…_

_pain…_

_too much pain…_

_agony…_

_she screams…_

_a silent scream…_

Captain Holly Short jerked up in bed, her back drenched with sweat. Her breath hissed through her teeth in ragged breaths that were half sobs. For the last two weeks this dream had haunted her every night. What did it mean? Her eyes darted around her pitch-black room and she was reminded of the darkness in her dream, and with sudden terror, she fumbled for the light switch. She finally grasped the switch, and the room was basked in light. She let out a deep breath, and her muscles finally relaxed. Her sudden fear slowly left her, and she sat back in her bed. She rested her head on her hands, and willed herself to stop shaking. What was wrong with her? Her breathing slowly calmed and she rubbed her head.A wailing siren filled her room, and she jumped in surprise, on her feet in an instant.

"Red Alert! Red Alert!" a panicked voice exclaimed over the intercom.

* * *

this is my first fic on and I hope its ok. This chapter is not that good, but it gets better, I promise! Please R&R! I love reviews, and the more reviews I get, the faster I post the next chapter! O.o

* * *

**Okays everyone, I've finally gotten around to editing this. Sorry that it's so short, but I don't wont to add in the second chapter to this part…it would complicate things. Just trust me, kay? Hopefully, once I've satisfied my urge to edit this story, I'll continue writing the rest of the chapters. Please leave a review! I'll edit the next chapters as soon as possible! (because they suck)**

RaevenDawn


	2. The News

VampirePeaches- hehe, sorry. Nope this is and Artemis/OOC. But he and Holly become close friends. But if you wonderful reviewers want me to, I might put some H/T!

Thanks for the advice too!

FantisyChick- :blushes: thanks!

NeutralGal- Thanks! Yep I made it up! And you shall find out!

Travithian Axile- :raises eyebrow mysteriously: who says that it was Arty? She is having a dream of the future…MWAHAHAHA:hack hack: lol

Ropo-ropo- Thanks! Yep, tiz supposed to be creepy! And you shall find out! And you're welcome! .

Hex21- Thanks! And a warning to everybody, my chapters tend to be short Sowwy!

If I didn't mention you, you weren't on when I submitted it. Sowwy!

Thanks everyone! Wow, six reviews!

Okie Dokie everyone, here goes my next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Eoin Colfer owns. Duh.

Holly pushed her way through the thick crowd, swearing under her breath. Sweat trickled down her back. The days that the streets were packed the most, was always the days that she needed to get to Police Plaza the fastest. Mud Men has a saying for that. What was it? Murphy's Law, or something like that…

After she had slogged through billions of people, cursed out street venders that were, eh, 'obstructing a LEP officer', she finally made it to the office. She slammed the doors open, and they rang into an unnatural silence. Holly walked through the doors, and peered around at the absence of officers; at the absence of anybody at all. The whole LEP looked like it was completely deserted. Where was everybody? It was _never_ this quiet at the LEP. Some officers had even bought earmuffs…a feeling of fear stole through her. What had happened?

She closed her eyes and _listened. _She finally heard a quiet murmur of voices coming from the direction of a large auditorium room. She could almost feel the tension and fear in the air. She broke into a run. Just as she neared the auditorium, the doors burst open, and all of the LEP officers poured out. Everyone had strange looks on their faces, varying from shock to horror, even tears. Holly gulped. What had happened?

She let her eyes drift over the crowd, searching for one of her friends, or someone she knew. Trouble Kelp! She wove through the milling masses toward him.

"Trouble!" she whispered harshly, and he whirled around.

"Holly!" he said in surprise. "Where were you?"

"Eh…it a long story involving evil street vendors and diamonds." She said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. "What happened?" Trouble winced, his face going pale, and his eyes darted around the room, as if looking for an escape route. When he didn't answer, she grabbed his arm. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"We have been discovered." He whispered hoarsely, staring at his feet. "The Mud Men are coming."

* * *

Ok, Ok, I know it was very very short, but I just HAD to end it there. You know what I mean. Please don't hurt me! Please!

(And check out my one-shot-maybe-two-shot fic called "Holly Knew"!)

I'll post ASAP!

Yours forever,

ReavanDawn

* * *

**ARG! This sucks. (a lot) I tried to edit it as much as I could…but…I don't think that there is much hope for it…I'm gonna start another story, I think. Plot bunnies, anyone? **

**The Lishi**


	3. Mai

JaxTer- Hehe, its not. It will probably be H/T, if you guys want. Thanks so much! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!

Cyberspace- ::sigh:: I know it was too short, so I tried to make this one longer. I hope you like it! I know, I suck at the tense thing, I'm sorry everybody…

Neutralgal- Sowwy….there are too many H/A fics…this will prob. be H/T….please keep reading….::sobs::

Dixiechiq ::hides:: please don't hurt me! I have the next chapter!! Here it is!!

Artemis stared vaguely at the ceiling above the teacher's head, as the teacher droned on about something Artemis had committed to memory when he was about five. He stifled a yawn, and checked the clock; a half an hour to go. He looked at the boy in the desk beside him, and almost smirked. The boy was sleeping, his mouth open, and half snoring. Artemis' eyes returned to that oh-so-interesting piece of wall above the teachers' head.

A spitball flew through the air and hit Artemis in the back of the head, and he almost jumped. He twisted around in his seat and glared. Sure enough, it was Derek, the class goofball. Artemis glared at him, shaking his head sharply. Derek just grinned at him, and shot a spitball at the boy sitting next to Artemis. True to Derek's luck, it flew past the boy and smacked the teacher in the head. Artemis rolled his eyes; Derek was sure to get detention.

"Derek Larone! This is the last straw! Report to the principal's office, right now!" The teacher shrieked, as Derek groaned and slouched out of the classroom.

(A/N, yes, there was a purpose to that lol.)

Artemis sat in the Common Room, his laptop open on his lap, his fingers dancing on the keyboard, a frown of concentration on his face. Then a shadow fell over the keyboard, but he did not look up.

"Did he get detention?" he said calmly, logging off, snapping the laptop closed, and looking up. It was a girl, her brown-ish blonde hair falling just below her shoulders, her bright blue eyes laughing. It was Mai, Derek's sister.

"Yep, he did. Not to happy about it either!" she said, laughing, "I told him he shouldn't, but he can't help himself! You know Derek." She said, raising one eyebrow, and sitting down on the chair next to him. Artemis laughed softly.

"Yes, I know Derek. Better than I probably want to." He said wryly, and she laughed. Suddenly, on the other side of the room, there was a cry.

"Bloody Hell! Look at this guys!" someone cried, pointing to the television. Artemis and Mai jumped up, craning to look. LEPrecon- FAIRIES flashed the headlines, and the color drained out of their faces.

"D'arvit!" Mai swore, and Artemis didn't even tease her, as he usually would have, at her Gnomish slip up. He turned to her, his eyes serious.

"Go to them. I'll cover for you somehow." He said grimly.

"Thank you so much!" she said, "And tell Derek!" she said, spinning around and darting out of the room. Artemis watched her go with the certainty that things were about to change, for the better or for the worse, he could not tell.

**Police Plaza- Holly **

Holly stared at Trouble, unbelieving. Then horror started to set it, and she spun around, almost plowing down half of the LEP as she sped toward the OPs booth. Foaly didn't turn around as she slammed the door open.

"Where were you?" he asked, none of his dry humor in his voice, it was cold and bland.

"You really, really, do not want to know. WHAT HAPPENED???" she almost shrieked. He didn't even bat an eyelid.

"The Mud Men were mining. They came across one of our camps. They all know." He said dully, reaching over and flipping a switch. A screen came alive with pictures of Mud Men wandering around a Fairy camp, looking completely amazed. Holly closed her eyes, almost in pain.

"Can't we just…can't we mind wipe them?" she said desperately. Foaly sighed.

"I wish it was that simple. We didn't even really they were there. They had already relayed communications to the surface before we found them. And by the time we found them, it was too late." He said grimly, switching the screen off, as if it gave him pain too. He turned toward her, worry etched in his features. Holly had never seen him like this.

"Its all over national television." Said a voice behind Holly, and a girl much taller than the rest off the fairies stepped into the doorway of the Ops booth. She looked exhausted. She reached up a hand and ran it through her dark hair. Her hand came out with black die on it, and she grinned at them sheepishly. No fairy knew what she really looked like. They called her Raven, because of her dark hair, which they all knew was dyed anyway. She was one of Holly's closest friends. Raven was a half-fairy, and a spy from the LEP in the real world, and if she said it was all over the world, it was all over the world. Holly slumped in her chair, her head in her hands, and she felt like the world was coming to an end. The People had been discovered.

OK everyone, how was that? I tried to make it longer! Did I make Artemis or Holly OOC? I'm trying really hard not too….

And to clear some things up, Mai is Raven. Foaly doesn't know all of Raven/Mai's disguises, so that is why he doesn't know that she knows Artemis. Way before this story, she brought back his memory of the People, and befriended him. I might write a prequel to this story sometime, to tell about that.

Derek is Mai's brother, and also a half-elf. He doesn't know that Artemis' memory was brought back, but he is still kind of Artemis' friends. He's everybody's friend. He is also a spy for the People.

Any other questions?

Please REVIEW!!!! I NEED reviews! It makes me post faster ;)

Oh, and do you want it to be H/T? or no Holly pairings? Arty's already taken. Please tell me what you want!!!

ReavanDawn


	4. Friends and Enemies

JaxTer- Thanks! I'm trying, really, really, hard to not make her a Mary Sue. Please tell me, peoples, if she starts to sound like a Mary Sue. I really don't want that to happen….

LottieRebel- Thanks! My other fan fic was just a 2 shot. Sowwy!

NuetralGal- Ehem…. you'll see…;) I'm not giving away any secrets…lol

Oh, and one for the no Holly pairings….

Anna- Nope…sowwy…. but please keep reading! There are just to many H/A fics out there..

Cyberspace- LOL. I though about it, but you kind of have to know it for some of the stuffs coming up…

LOL, yes I know what you mean. This is an A/OOC…lol.

Dixiechiq- LOLOL! It's not going to be H/A! It's A/OOC. And it could be H/T…. but I don't know what you guys want…since only one person has answered me so far!

Travitian Axile- Oops! I just realized that! I'm sorry! ::hides under a rock:: I'm trying to make them longer…chap three was longer-ish….

Artemis- LOL

Holy crud…eight reviews…::faints:: thanks so much! I love you guys! ::hugs::

On with the chapter….

**Saint Bartlebys- Artemis **

Artemis strode quietly down the hallway; his laptop tucked under one arm. At the end of the corridor he stopped and rapped loudly on the door. After a short scuffle, a wrinkled old lady opened the door, glaring suspiciously over her spectacles at him. He met her eyes squarely.

"There has been a national discovery. The teachers are having a meeting, and they wish for you to join them." He said smoothly. He had opted to go get her, since then he would be the first one to get to Derek, and the other kids would not say something foolish to him. Her eyebrows raised in surprise. She shoved past him, calling back over her shoulder.

"Watch him or I'll have your hide." She said shrilly as Artemis slipped in the Detention Room, and closed the door firmly shut; it would not do to have anyone hear what he was about to say. He looked over at Derek, who was lounging, in a chair, staring at Artemis with a bemused expression.

"Is that true?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. Artemis just glared at him.

"Yes. It was true. It seems like some miners that were going particularly deep, found something of unusual interest. The top world is in an uproar." Artemis said blandly. All the color drained out of Derek's face.

"No…" he breathed. Artemis bowed his head in acknowledgment of it being the truth. Then a peculiar look came over Derek's face. "How long have you known? How long have you had your memories back?" Artemis smiled ruefully, but it was a real smile, not a vampiric grin.

"Awhile. Your sister brought my memories back. Needless to say, she saved quite a few people from my…eh…plots." Artemis said, raising one eyebrow. "Speaking of your sister, she has gone to help them. She told me to tell you what happened." Derek nodded.

"Thank you.... I cannot imagine what I would have done if one of the other kids had told me. I'm not THAT good of an actor." He said slowly, getting up from his chair. "I highly doubt anyone will remember that little ol' me was in detention, after they find out that we're not alone…." Artemis smiled grimly as Derek swung open the door. Artemis reached out and stopped him, and Derek looked at him. "What?"

"I want you to know…. I'll help them. I anyway I can. I am the People's friend, NOT their enemy. Remember that." Artemis said softly. Derek looked him in the eye, and there was warmth in his gaze.

"I will remember that…my friend." Then Derek swung open the door, and was gone, around the corner.

(A/N ok. I wanna end this here…but it ish to short…. but I don't know what to put next…. ::pulls hair in frustration:: I guess I'll keep going….but only a little bit more…)

* * *

**Police Plaza: Holly**

Foaly's computer beeped.

"It's a message. From Darien. (A/N Darien is Derek, ok?)" Foaly said, activating it. Darien stood in the midst of the woods, his face pale.

"How is everybody?" he asked. Raven stepped forward.

"Dazed and confused. They can't believe that this has happened." She said grimly, and Derek nodded.

"It doesn't seem real to me, either! I still can't believe that this happened! I mean, I expected this to happen someday…. but not this SOON!" he said breathlessly, looking down at his feet. Then he recovered himself. "Just making sure you guys were ok, and if there was anything you needed me to do." Foaly shrugged.

"Just watch the reactions of your peers. What do they think of us?" he said softly. Darien nodded.

"I will. I will always be here if you guys need me." He said earnestly, looking intently at them. Holly nodded.

"We will need all the friends we can get in the MudMen world." She said softly. Darien met Raven's eyes, and gave a slight nod. _He is with us._

* * *

_In a cell, far far away, with high tech security just available for the most powerful criminals, a convict sat in a dank cell. He was thin, painfully thin, emaciated, and he sat with his head in his hands. He looked for all the world as if he had nothing on his mind, but it was not so. His crazed mind teamed with ideas and escape plans. _

_Guards strolled past his cell, and he lifted his head, just slightly, so he could hear what they were discussing. His eyes opened wide as he heard what they were saying. FAIRIES? and their high technology… Slowly realization dawned on him, and his eyes gleamed with madness and rage. _

_They must be the ones that had helped his enemy…the ones who had destroyed him… now, at long last, he understood. He threw back his head, and howled at the iron ceiling, a demented howl. He would destroy them! The fairies would remember the name of Jon Spiro…_

* * *

Well…was that was a bit longer? ::hides:: please don't hurt me… i'm having writers block for whats going to happen next…i'll try to get the next chapter up before I go out of town on Wednesday, but I cant guarantee…. 

I hope this chapter was ok…please tell me if anyone is getting OOC, or if Mai/Raven is becoming a Mary-Sue….

OK, everyone!!!! Only 2 people answered me last time!!! Do you want H/T, or no Holly romance! Please answer me!!! ::begs::

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! I LOVE REVIEWS!!!! ::hugs reviews:: lol

**ReavanDawn**


	5. MORE Enemies

Travtian Axile- LOL Im saying in the future, if she startes to be a Mary Sue, tell me. k? Yep, he is gonna be. but not the only one. Two others will be introduced in the chapter. LOL and yes, they're kind of needed. They are spies, and St. Bartlebys is not the only place they're working. Mai and Derek is actually their real names, but no one besides them knows that. And knowing my muses as i do, i think they like confusing people O.o

Cyberspace- LOL, yes ok, i should have done something like that, but i didn't. K? lol maybe ill try something like that in my next fic. lol i resist them either ;)

ropo-ropo THANKS! ::blushes:: I love you guys . ::blushes again::

LottieRebel- COOKIE ::gobbles cookie:: I updated!!! See!!!

JaxTer- OK! I am going to try to do that! Dont know if It will work, but...wait! I just had a wonderful idea!!! YAY perfect scence....haha....Ive got the perfect H/T idea... THANKS YOU lol

Kay everyone, here it is!

* * *

_ Deep under the Surface, in a dark room, a fairy sat hunched over a screen, his brow furrowed in concentration. Suddenly his face lit up, and he punched in a rapid set of buttons, and was rewarded with a soft beep. He threw up one arm and whooped in delight. He was in. Finally, after all these years, he would have the chance to ruin the person who had killed his father! Artemis Fowl… _

_ This fairy was sure that his father's murderer would have made many enemies, and now his task was to find the most powerful one that could aid him in his revenge. He scrolled down the screen, searching for any name that he might know as a power in the Mud Men world. One name caught his eye, and a slow smile spread across his face. He clicked on the name, and as he read the profile, he knew this was the perfect man for his job. There was only one problem; this man was in a highly guarded jail._

**

* * *

**

**Saint Bartleby's- Artemis, Derek, and Mai**

While Jon Spiro howled at the iron ceiling, and a fairy plotted in darkness, the object of their hate lay lounging on his bed in the dormitory, oblivious to the rage that was being directed toward him. He lay there, fiddling with the coin around his neck, thinking about his words to Derek.

_ "I am the People's friend, NOT their enemy. Remember that."_ Was it true? Yes, it was true, he supposed. He would support the People, and he knew they would need all the help they could get. He owed it to them. And, of course, having Mai as one of the fairies upped them in his favor. Mai was one of his only friends, and he was grateful to her.

He was sure that his parents would support the People, too, after he told them what the fairies had done for them. Artemis winced. He was not looking forward to the telling of _that_ tale; especially the whole kidnapping part. The door to his room slammed open, and Derek strode in. He looked extremely harried, his hair was mussed, and dirt stained his clothes. He held a small device in his hand that he threw carelessly on the opposite bed, before stripping off his clothes. Artemis grabbed the device, before turning away.

"Interesting…" he murmured, as he fiddled with it. Derek groaned.

"Don't touch that Fowl!" Derek said exasperated. He got up and snatched it back. Artemis rolled back over onto his back.

"Calm down. You are beginning to sound like Captain Short." Artemis said dryly. Derek rolled his eyes and snorted.

"I was TRYING to sound like her." Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Can I come in? Are you both dressed?" came Mai's voice. Derek laughed and didn't answer.

"We are fully clothed." Artemis said after a minuet. For some reason Derek and Mai though that was really funny. He shook his head. Would he ever understand other people? He doubted it. Mai entered the room, slamming the door behind her, and hopped onto Artemis' bed. She swung her feet over the edge. Artemis smiled in pleasure to himself.

" How did it go?" he asked after a minuet of awkward silence. They both shrugged.

"As well as can be expected. We are going to be up to our ears in trouble trying to help them, AND keep up with our schoolwork AND keep up with our other…. operations. " She twisted around to look at Artemis. " Do you think your parents will help them?" He nodded.

"After I tell them what the fairies did for them. I am sure they will. Butler and Juliet will help them too, you realize." Mai nodded.

"Good. Lets just hope the negations and such will turn out OK." Derek and Artemis nodded. "Lets hope it does not end up in…" she paused, closing her eyes. "In war."

* * *

_ The fairy swung the cord up onto the roof, where it latched on with a soft clang. He winced, and looked around, hoping that no one had heard. Gripping the rope tightly he began to climb up the side of the wall. He heaved himself over the edge, and stood there grinning. It was starting. The rest of his team heaved themselves over the wall. He turned to them, a sneer on his face. The Mud Men stared back at him blankly. He had mesmerized them. He needed Mud Men to complete this job, unless he wanted to lose his magic. Looking each one in the eyes, he slowly and carefully outlined what each would do, his tone layered with Mesmer. Obediently they followed him, leaping across the multiple roofs. He stopped and motioned to the Mud Men._

"_Here." He intoned. He touched his headset. "Done?" he asked._

"_Of course. You doubt me?" a female voice sounded in here ear, lightly teasing._

"_Never." He replied flirtatiously. Then speaking to the Men. "Go" They obeyed, drilling through the roofs soundlessly, courtesy of his friend. Also courtesy of his friend, all the alarms had been turned off. This was too easy. He laughed. He laughed more as the Mud Men, his slaves, dragged the Mud Man that he wanted out of the cell. He laughed as The Mud Man faced him, the same desire to kill, and overpower in the Mud Man's eyes, that he felt in his heart. The Mud Man bowed._

"_I was hoping one of you might come. There is always opposition, in any race." The Mud Man hissed. The fairy laughed._

"_Together, my friend, we shall be the ruin of all. But first, Artemis Fowl." _

_ It had begun…

* * *

_

Ehem…hello everybody! That was a bit longer…. I tried to make it longer because I'm going out of town…I wont be able to post another chapter for a week or more… ::sobs::

I'll try to write more chapters to download when I get back…. OK?

In this chapter, I left a few hints about the romance, and something that looks like a plot hole, but really isn't, it's a hint of something that will happen in later chapters. Anyone who figures it out, or the romance, will get E-cookies, k? lol

Does anyone like my new bad guy? Anyone's guesses on his 'friend'? Pretty easy, really. Lol

I think that's all…except that it's going to be H/T. That seems to be the more popular answer. Even though most of you didn't answer…. ::glares:: lol

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!

PLEASE!!!!

::begs::

I love reviews, they make my day and they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…

REVIEW!!!! ::puppy dog eyes::

**ReavanDawn**


	6. The Start Of Their Plans

rAcH- Thanks! I know..i love writing my evil characters….::snickers:: MWAHAHAH! You shall find out…im not sure if I should have rated this romance…the romance wont happen until later on….Holly will probably be with Trouble. Thanks again! 

TravithianAxile- Of Course! Doesn't he always? Lol

Cyberspace- I'm NO-OT TELLIN! Hehe…. ::giggles:: for either of them. Well actually you get a cookie because that was the romance hinted in in the last chapter…::gives her a cookie:: HAHA yes, Bravo for H/T! Good ones that is. Lol

LottieRebel- ::cookie:: that's what was HINTED at. Not saying that's true, you see… ::shifty eyes:: lol I like SUGA TOO!!!! ::eats lollipop:: can I have that cookie now? I posted….hehe

dixiechiq- Yep. ::nods:: ive only seen them written well a few times. There are ways to make it work…but…most people cant figure in out…too bad…lol....Haha...so did i….but Spiro is a kind of dark-insane in this story…though it doesn't show that much in this chapter…I think he also gets kind of multiple-personality…

hes quite insane…but still can be brilliant…if you know what I mean….

FantisyChick- well…. ::whispers:: I'm not exactly sure either…but it had to be that way for the story…I'm working on an idea…if it doesn't come into this story…I might put it in the prequel-that-will-probably-never-be-written. Lol Thank you thank you thank you!!!!…::blushes:: ::head swells::

Here it is everybody!

* * *

**In a Room Somewhere Above Ground- Spiro and the Mysterious Fairy **

Spiro faced the elf in front of him, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"So you have a grudge against our dear Artemis, as I do. If I join with you, we will destroy him, using your powers and my technology and money. Then we shall turn our efforts to the LEP, and destroy them. Am I correct?" Spiro said slowly. A cat-like malicious sneer spread across the fairy's face.

"Exactly. I have a friend who is a…technology expert, but she doesn't have the funds, or the connections. I used up many of my last funds, getting you out of that jail. So, _my friend_, will you join with us?" The fairy met Spiro's eyes, and a chill went down Spiro's spine. There was no pity in those eyes, just cold ice. This man…ah…fairy would dispose of him as soon as he became disposable. But Spiro would watch him…this fairy would not be the match of him…he hoped… but he had to take this chance. He would do _anything_ to get back at Artemis Fowl…**_anything_**…. Slowly he nodded.

"I am with you." He said quietly, but determinedly. He paused, and a smile spread across the fairy's face. "If I am with you…then what shall call you?" The fairy sat back, with a devious smile on his face.

"For the present…call me…. call me…Vindex…yes…for now call me Vindex…" Vindex gave a low chuckle, as though this amused him.

"Do you have any plans?" Spiro asked. Vindex's eyes glittered with anticipation.

"First…before we start with out dear little Arty…I have one little thing I need to accomplish…"

* * *

**Police Plaza- Holly **

After Raven left, Holly wandered around doing random paperwork, and other useless things. When she bothered to look around at her fellow officers, she could see they felt as stunned as she did. She propped her head up on her elbows and stared blankly at the wall of her cubicle. She knew this was not like her, to be this…inactive, but she had always been a bit paranoid about the Mud Men discovering them. A thoughtful look came across her face. There was something she should remember, something that would happen when the Mud Men were discovered…

_Fowl… _

But that name was washed away after what happened next.

* * *

**Police Plaza- Root **

Root screamed loudly at the unfortunate pixie. The pixie whimpered and gulped in fright. She really should have gone into the entertainment business like she had always wanted to. Root grabbed her by the shirt and threatened her in a low menacing voice. But then again, she couldn't blame him. This time.

Root opened his mouth to yell again, but stopped short at what happened next.

* * *

**Police Plaza- Foaly **

Foaly stood in his Ops booth, his fingers flying over the console, doing nothing in particular, doing random checks. They all needed to wake up; everyone was in shock. They needed to plan peace talks, find allies, and make plans. But everyone was acting like they were asleep. Including himself. His eyes flicked over the screen until they rested on a red blinking light that had suddenly appeared on his screen, just at the moment that another siren began ringing out through Police Plaza.

An elf that was sitting in her cubicle, an elf that yelling at a pixie, and a centaur that was doing checks in his booth, all had the exact same thought, at the same time.

_D'arvit, what had happened now?!?

* * *

_

Ehem…hello every body! I am soo sorry that this chapter was short, but I'm having MAJOR writers block, but I promised you guys a chapter…I do realize that Holly and Foaly are OOC in this chapter, but they are both in shock. Holly was a bit paranoid, about the Mud Men finding the People, and she's in shock. And well…Foaly is blaming himself for the People's discovery since his technology didn't discover them. So yeah. Please forgive me. And about Vindx's name…well…im not sure if my latin translator is right.

And PLEASE review the chapter. Maybe if you guys review enough it will make me overcome my writers block. So PLEASE PLEASE review. Please?

**ReavanDawn **


End file.
